urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation
Terminology +X Life per Damage: If the player character wins the round, his/her damage effectively "drains" the opponent's life, converting it to his/her player's own life (Damage times X). (Fury, damage-enhancing bonuses (if any), and the opposing character's damage-reducing abilities/bonuses (if any) are also taken into account during this) (Example: If you play Kenny (6/3, +2 Life per Damage) in a round and he wins, then the opponent takes 3 damage, you gain 6 life (3x2=6)) Attack +X: Increases the player character's attack by X during the round. '-X Opp. Attack, min. Y': Decreases the opposing character's attack by X during the round, but has a certain minimum limit (Y). Backlash: This is given to a high-powered card where it can be used, but with a life/pillz loss to the player upon winning the round. Brawl: '''A card whose ability on how many characters of a certain your opponent has. '''Clan: A special group that the character belongs to. Each clan has its own theme and special bonus. Clintz: The in-game currency. It is used to buy cards (except Legendary ones) in the game's market. Its symbol looks just like the cent sign with two lines instead of one. Courage: Activated when the character goes first in the round. (Example: If you play Filomena (6/1, Courage: Damage +4) in a round while you are asked to play first in that round, her Damage is increased by 4, making her 6/5) Collector: A special card that is no longer available in the Market and cannot be found in card packs. This card has to be bought from other players or won from ELO Mode or certain events. Confidence: Activated if the player won the previous round. (Example: If you play Jonas (5/3, Confidence: Power +2) in a round after you won the previous round, his Power is increased by 2, making him 7/3) Damage +X: Increases the player character's damage by X during the round. '-X Opp. Damage, min. Y': Decreases the opposing character's damage by X during the round, but has a certain minimum limit (Y). Damage = Damage Opp.: Player character's damage is equal to opposing character's damage during the round. Defeat: Activated if the player character loses the round. (Example: If you play Eloxia (7/7, Defeat: Poison 1, min 0) in a round and she loses, the opponent's life is decreased by one in every following round of the battle until it drops to 0) Dual Ability: An ability that applies to both stats, rather than one of them. (Examples: Fixit has Protection: Power and Damage as his ability; Ayzkub has Power and Damage +1 as her ability) Equalizer: The character's ability/bonus's power is based upon how many stars there are on the opponet's card. Fury: By spending three Pillz, the player adds two extra Damage to the card they are using. Growth: The character's ability increases by a certain amount depending on the turn it is used in. (Example: Pericles has Growth: +1 Damage. If played on round 1, his damage increases by one; if played on round 2, his damage increases by two, and so on, up to an increase of 4 damage on round 4) Half deck/Split deck: A deck consisting of characters from two different clans. Heal: When the character with this ability wins, the player's life is increased by one point or two in every following round in the battle, as long as the player's life doesn't reach or exceed the maximum limit. Leader: A small clan with special abilities that can effect all the player's or opponent's characters. If there is more than one Leader in the player's hand, their powers will cancel each other out. Legendary: A special card that can only be won by completing a certain number of special missions within a period of time (usually a few weeks). This card is not available in the Market and cannot be found in card packs or traded from other players. Life: Amount of points that the players have (usually starts with 12). If a player loses all his/her life points (or has less than the opponent has after 4 rounds), he/she loses the game. If both the players have the same number of life points after 4 rounds, a tie is announced. +X Life: Increases player's Life by X if his/her character wins the round. '-X Opp. Life, min. Y': Decreases opponent's Life by X after the player character wins the round, but has a certain minimum limit (Y). Miss: Miss cards (eg. Miss Chloe) are yearly cards released in the form of a faux beauty pageant where players vote on which female character released that year will get the title. The winning character will get a special card. (See Miss Clint City for more info) Mono deck: A deck consisting only of characters from one single clan. Noel: Noel cards (eg. Gaia Noel) are special cards given as a Christmas present to the players where a random character is given a second card with a holiday twist. No ability: Shows that a character does not have a specific ability. (This means that Stop Opp. Ability does not affect it, and does not affect the Bonus unless affected by Stop Opp. Bonus or other abilities) Pillz: In-game items used to power up the character the player is using in the round. +X Pillz: Increases player's Pillz by X if his/her character wins the round. '-X Opp. Pillz, min. Y': Decreases opponent's Pillz by X after the player character wins the round, but has a certain minimum limit (Y). Poison: When the character with this ability wins, the opponent's life is decreased by one point or two in every following round in the battle, but has a certain minimum limit. Power +X: Increases the player character's power by X during the round. '-X Opp. Power, min. Y': Decreases the opposing character's power by X during the round, but has a certain minimum limit (Y). Power = Power Opp.: Player character's power is equal to opposing character's power during the round. Protection: Prevents the character's ability or bonus from being cancelled, or protects the character's power or damage from the opposing character's stats-reducing abilities or bonuses. (Examples: Sledg Cr has Protection: Bonus as his ability; The Skeelz clan have Protection: Ability as their bonus) Rebirth: '''An older card that is re-released with new art. '''Reprisal: The power is activated when the player goes second in a round. (Example: If you play Mechakolos Cr (7/6, Reprisal: Damage +4) in a round where you go second, his damage increases by 4, making him 7/10) Revenge: Activated if the player lost the previous round. (Example: If you play Wardom (8/5, Revenge: Damage +3) in a round after you lost the previous round, his Damage is increased by 3, making him 8/8) Stop: Activated when the opposing character has Stop Opp. Ability. (Example: If you play Glosh (6/6, Stop: Power +3) and the opponent plays a card with Stop Opp. Ability, Glosh's Power is increased by 3, making him 9/6) Stop Opp. Ability: Cancels the opposing character's ability. Stop Opp. Bonus: Cancels the opposing character's bonus. Strike Back: The player with a character with this ability in his/her team always plays second for the opening round of the fight. If both players have that character in their teams, the order of play is decided randomly. Currently, the only card with this ability is Ashigaru. Support: Activated when a character has X (1 to 4) amount of characters of the same clan (including the character himself/herself) on the player's side. (Example: The Rescue clan's bonus is Support: Attack +3. Any Rescue characters in the player's side will have their Attack increased by up to 12, depending on how many Rescue characters there are in the player's side) Team: Abilities that are available to specific Leader cards (Vholt, Eyrik, Timber, Hugo, Ambre, Vansaar). These abilities grant characters reinforcing abilities in battle in addition to their own. Slang and Abbreviation 1HKO: One-hit knock-out, when a player successfully manages to KO his/her opponent in one successful round. 2HKO: Two-hit knock-out, when a player successfully manages to KO his/her opponent in two rounds. All Stop: A card that has both SoA (Stop Opp Ability) and SoB (Stop Opp Bonus). A.K.K.O.; A combination that uses Ambre's ability together with the Kolos Trick. Beat Stick: A card that doesn't have any uses apart from beating the opponent's cards and damaging them. Big Five: '''This term describes the 5 collectors that are (usually) the most expensive and most highly esteemed cards on the market: DJ Korr Cr , General Cr , Guru Cr , Lyse Teria Cr , and Kiki Cr . '''Bluff: A trick done by using a card used to trick the opponent into thinking you're using more Pillz than you really are. Pretty much to trick them into wasting them. Cards used for such the trick are called Bluff cards or Sacrifice cards. Blood Binger: Someone who buys large amounts of New Blood Packs, both to get new cards that he doesn't have, and to sell off the cards that he already does have, usually to gain large amounts of clintz in a short time to afford collectibles. Boob Lady: Fan-made nickname for an illustrator for Urban Rivals, Sabrina "Phallodie" Thauvin. Comes from the large busts of many of her female characters. BP: Battle Point Caelus Killer: Cards that can "kill" the Caelus card Pillz for Pillz. Class: The term to describe the five classes of the Skeelz Academy. This also applies with the support staff. *'Mind': Students whose teacher is Caelus. They specialize in telepathy and such. Their class color is purple. *'Combat': Students whose teacher is Cley. They specialize in fighting and physical arts (it's currently unknown if this applies with future cards who can use weapons). Their color is orange. *'Space & Time': Students whose teacher is Anton. They specialize in things such as teleportation and self-replication. Their color is sky blue. *'Death': Students whose teacher is Greem Cr. They specialize in demons, curses, and even pain and suffering. Their color is indigo. *'Nature': Students whose teacher is Aigwon. They specialize in plants, animals, and insects. Their color is green. *'Support Staff': They have powers, but their jobs vary, like in normal schools. Their color is white. Credit noob: Terminology describing a newbie player who has expensive cards before he/she has had much experience in the game. Ctz: Clintz, the in-game currency. Cycle: 4 new cards every two weeks. CR: Collector card. These can no longer be found in packs and must be won or bought. DJK: Nickname given to DJ Korr by the fans. Double Release: In cycles, after a new clan is released, they release two cards for that clan per cycle instead of one. DR: Damage Reduction DT: Daily Tournament Evo: To "evo" means to bring a bunch of pfulls (see "pfulls" below) to the Lost Warehouse and level them up in order to gain battle points very fast. This method of gaining battle points was much more common before Deathmatch made it almost obsolete. Some players add the word "evo" to their name so that it is clear that they want to level their cards quickly and they are playing for battle points. See BS-Corne-Evo for a good example of this FPC: Fang Pi Clang Graks: Nickname given to GraksmxxT Cr by the fans. JKZ: Junkz Kolos Trick, The: Where a player will play the Kolos Cr card, activate fury and use all the Pillz remaining to power him up. This trick can also be applied on a few other cards like Kinjo and General Cr to lesser extents. Modif.: Modifier N.G.0.: A net gain of zero, usually when two cards' abilities cancel each other out. This is not to be confused with cancel abilities. Example: When card wins a round and their ability removes two Pillz against a card that has the ability Defeat: +2 Pillz. LD: Legendary card NB: New Blood OHKO: One-hit knock-out Old: This is a type of move where a player spends 6 of his 12 pillz on a card. Newbie players are famous for using this move because it requires little thought. OP: Over-powered (As in "That card is over-powered") Opp: Opponent Pfull: Prefull or partially full cards are cards close to raise in level. Players purchase these in huge quantity to gain large amount of Battle Points in short amount of time by leveling them up. Phishing: When someone goes out and tries to con other players into giving him/her their passwords. PSSC: Pussycats RB: Rebirth card Saks: Sakrohm SoA: Stop Opponent Ability SoB: Stop Opponent Bonus Splash: (To put) A card in a deck that is the only one from its clan. Cards used as splash typically have low star count and certain abilities like damage reduction or SoA or SoB. Examples for cards to splash include Gil Cr, Spiaghi Cr, Uranus and Lehane. Tan-Man: Nickname given to Tanaereva by the fans. UPP: Uppers UR: Urban Rivals UW: Ulu Watu Wall: High base attack cards used on defense. Typically, but not necessarily, they have average to high base power, low base damage, low star count, and, abilities that boost their power or attack or block the opponent's cards' abilities or bonuses. Their main function is preventing the opponent's cards from landing their payload by overtaking them, but also have strategic uses such as pillz saving or forcing the opponent to use their pillz. Examples for cards used as walls include Esmeralda, Lehane, and Sasha. Wave: Like cycle, but it's of one clan, and usually every one week instead of two. Wave only happens when a new clan is introduced, and lasts for a few weeks. It used to be 6 new characters released, but when Vortex were released, it was reduced to 4, and the next clans are given the same treatment.